Gearboxes are devices that use gears and gear trains to provide speed and torque conversions between different devices, such as from rotating power sources to other devices. For example, a gearbox may be used in a vehicle between its engine and differential/wheels to adjust the speed and torque applied to the differential/wheels of the vehicle. Gearboxes are typically very complex and bulky assemblies providing multiple gears. These complex designs of the current gearboxes are the result of power outputs available from conventional internal combustion (IC) engines, which are predominant power sources in modern vehicles. At the same time, new power sources, such as electrical engines, with different speed and torque characteristics become available and can utilize different types of gearboxes.